


You're So Pretty It Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Female Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two years into their relationship and they still hadn't had sex.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 83





	You're So Pretty It Hurts

Oikawa loves Hinata. She really does, more than anything. And their relationship is great! They go on dates, they spend time together, they communicate and above all they love each other. There is just one thing.

They've been together for two years and still haven't had sex. It's not for the lack of trying on Oikawa's part. She's tried to seduce Hinata on multiple occasions.

When they make out she attempts to heat things up a little more. Take things a bit further, but each attempt has ended in a total failure.

When Oikawa has her girlfriend underneath moaning in her mouth and arching into her touch, everytime without fail Hinata would break away just as things were getting more hot and bury her face into Oikawa's neck signaling she was done.

It wasn't that Oikawa minded if Hinata didn't want sex now or ever. She just wishes she could get a clear answer.

Now, like many times before, she had her girlfriend in her lap, tongue moving against Hinata's, Hinata's hands in her hair, her hands in Hinata's. Hinata. Hinata.

Oikawa began to slowly slide a hand up Hinata's waist. She stroked her smooth skin and used her free hand to pull her closer. She used her mouth to suck a mark on Hinata's neck sending a shiver through her body.

"Tooru." Hinata breathed "Tooru, let's stop." 

Oikawa retracted her hands from under her shirt, but didn't leave her waist. She wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend. She couldn't help being a little disappointed. She held out hope that day would be the day.

"Chibi-chan." Hinata lifted her head up to meet Oikawa's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you not want sex?" Hinata's eyes widen and diverts eye contact. Hinata sighs.

"It's... not that." She fidgets in her girlfriend's lap. "It's... just... you know."

Oikawa brushes a lock of Hinata's hair behind her ear. "No, I really don't know." she gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I would like to, though. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't like. Tell me, please?" Oikawa's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Hinata hid her face in Oikawa's shoulder. "I wanna tell you." Oikawa squeezed her a little tighter. "It's just hard, ya know?"

Oikawa frowned, she never wants her cute little girlfriend to be scared of telling her what's on her mind. She wants to be someone Hinata can always come to, someone she can rely on.

"Shouyou," The use of her first name caught Hinata's attention. "You can always come to me, you can trust me with anything. I love you, Shouyou. Nothing will change that."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Oikawa's neck. "I'm scared." she whispered.

Hinata sounded so little and out of character in comparison to her usual upbeat self. It broke her heart.

"What are you scared of, my love?" Oikawa whispered it in her ear and stroked her hair.

"It's... just that..." she paused "it's just, you're a lesbian and...I'm scared you'll see my..." her voice voiced lowered, if her mouth wasn't next to Oikawa's ear she wouldn't of heard it. "penis... and you won't want to be with me anymore." Hinata's voice broke near the end of her confession. She made a choking sob into Oikawa's shoulder.

Oikawa was stunned. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind, she had thought she made it clear she didn't care when they first started dating. Hell, even when Hinata told her before they were dating she thought Hinata knew she didn't care. Oikawa held Hinata closer than ever.

"Hinata, I would never. Never Shouyou, I've never once thought that. Oh Shouyou, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt like that I'm sorry." She felt terrible, she spent all this time she thought Hinata was just scared of sex in general because she was a virgin. Or maybe she was just not interested in sex. She hadn't expected this.

Hinata jerked back to meet Oikawa's eyes. "No! It's not your fault! It's me, I'm sorry!" Oikawa didn't respond, she knew it was pointless to argue about who's fault it was, no one would win.

Instead, she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Shouyou, so fucking much. Thank you for telling me." She kissed both of her cheeks. "You're so beautiful, I want you all the time." She started to kiss her jaw, then her neck. Hinata sighed.

"Shouyou, do you want this? Do you want to have sex with me?" Oikawa trailed her hands down the front of Hinata's chest. "You can say no, I dont mind. I just want you to feel good."

As Hinata watched Oikawa's hand slide down her body she felt a pool of warmth settle in the bottom of her tummy. "I... I do want it, Tooru."

Hinata leaned down to kiss Oikawa on the base of her neck. "Please, just... take your time with me."

That's all Oikawa needed.

-

They had moved to the bed where Oikawa was currently kissing up Hinata's bare legs, just barely missing where Hinata needed her most. She tried to wrap her legs around Oikawa's shoulders in an attempt to get her closer to her cock.

Oikawa smiled against her thigh and remarked about Hinata's impatience. Tease.

"Hinata?"

She looked down to the woman between her legs.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?" Oikawa stroked Hinata's hole causing her to gasp. "Is this ok?"

Hinata was completely flushed from her ears to her neck. "Yes, yes please. I just need you to touch me." She started to squirm as Oikawa's fingers began to push lightly, almost inside but not quite. Oikawa smirked, her girlfriend was just too cute.

Oikawa spread Hinata's thighs and pulled her closer by her hips. She used her fingers to hold open her girlfriend's cheeks and swirled her tongue around her puckered hole.

The shorter woman shivered and moaned, she could feel her girlfriend's tongue breach her insides and rub around her inner walls. The feeling was nothing like she has ever felt before. It was nothing like when she masturbated. Having someone else's hands on her body is an incredibly intense sensation.

There was a warm pit in her pelvis that grew stronger each second under Oikawa's ministrations. She couldn't give enough of the feeling. She need more.

Oikawa's fingers slowly trailed from her thigh to her hole. She shivered and moaned when she felt Oikawa press a finger inside. Just as a finger entered, her tongue left.

The cute whine that left Hinata's mouth when she removed her tongue made Oikawa smile smugly. Hinata could see her eyes were full of lust when she lifted her head.

"Chibi-chan, touch yourself. I wanna see it."

Hinata flushed and turned her head away.

"Pervert." she mumbled into the pillow before reaching down to touch her cock. The stimulation there was enough to draw a low moan from her lips.

Oikawa kept looking from her eyes to her moving hand. Hinata's cute expressions were such a turn on, but so was her jerking herself off. She couldn't decide where to keep her eyes at.

"Yeah, that's what I like to see baby." Oikawa said before she added another finger inside her hole and picked up the pace.

"Oh, oh!" Hinata moaned before she threw her head back into the pillows and stroked herself fast. "Oh, Tooru!"

Oikawa could tell she was close by the way her hole tightened around her fingers and how her thighs tightened around her shoulders. She crooked her fingers inside her.

Hinata screamed. Her thighs seized around Oikawa's shoulders. Her eyes squeezed shut. Hot cum fell on her stomach.

Hinata laid in that position for awhile as she tried to regain her breath. When she opened her eyes the cum on her stomach was gone and Oikawa was laying next to her with two fingers fucking her pussy.

"Tooru?" Oikawa moaned and sped up her fingers.

"Fuck Shouyou, fuck!" Oikawa sighed and whimpered. "H-Hey Chibi-chan, mind helping me out here?"

Hinata's eyes were transfixed on her girlfriends fingers sliding in and out of her cunt. She had four inside herself and was using her other hand to rub her clit.

"What- what do you want me to do?" Hinata reached over to rub Oikawa's thigh making her shiver. "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Oikawa's fingers slid out of her and she grabbed Hinata's hand and pressed it against her.

"Shouyou," Her voice was gruff and low. "Put your fingers inside me, I need you."

Hinata exhaled shakily and she moved her hand to Oikawa's hole. She pressed two fingers inside. Oikawa whimpered and rocked her hips down to try to fuck herself on her girlfriend's fingers.

"Wow" Hinata breathed. "You're really hot here." She started moving her fingers faster inside her girlfriend.

Oikawa moaned and started rubbing her clit again.

"Come on Chibi-chan, put more in. Give me another."

Hinata added another digit. She had never done this to someone else before, but she had Oikawa shivering and moaning her name so she must be doing something right. She started moving her fingers faster.

Oikawa's breath picked up and her legs were trembling.

"God, Shouyou," her thighs tightened around Hinata's hand in an attempt to get it impossibly deeper. "God, Shouyou! I'm-" her voice cut out as she moaned under her breath. "Cumming! God, 'm cumming! I love you! I love- nnGH!"

Hinata could feel Oikawa's pussy become even more wet as she came. Her could feel her tremble from the inside as she clenched around her fingers.

When Oikawa went still Hinata removed her fingers and laid her head on her naked chest.

Oikawa's hand moved to stroke her hair. Hinata leaned into the touch and sighed contently.

"So," Oikawa began "How was that for a first time?"

"Hmm," Hinata thought aloud "I don't know, I think I have to go a few more times. You know, to compare." Oikawa laughed.

Hinata snuggled into her girlfriend's side, she could feel herself start to drift off. The whole time Oikawa's hand never stopped stroking her hair.


End file.
